All For Nothing
by Rogan Lover
Summary: "I just wanted to say that everything that happened this year meant nothing to me and I want to forget you."he said without a care in the world about my feelings. "Fine.You made my final year a misery and it meant nothing to you.You know what Austin I wish all the events this year never happened either but it did.Ok I will stay away from you and you don't come close to me."-Auslly!


**Hey guys! So I was thinking of this new story for a while now. So hope you like it. **

**The title is my Grace-1997. You should really check out her stories especially the moment, when life takes over.:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

**Ally's POV**

Hi. I am Ally Dawson. I am 18 years old and a music lover. Today is the last day of my senior year. We have assembly, get our report cards and leave forever. There is a lot of thing I will miss about high school like the teachers and my friends but there is one person who I will be happy to leave behind. He made my senior year a misery. His name is Austin Moon. How? Let's just say I did one thing and it lead to another and the whole situation with him became a major problem. Anyway onto important subject the university I am attending is MUNY. I applied to a lot of universities and got accepted to most of them. It's just I want to take a break from Miami. So I decided to attend a college in New York. My parents were first unsure to let me go to New York but eventually agreed.

Anyway I walked to school like usually. I skipped through a pathway kicking a rock. I was wearing denim jean, a t-shirt and sneakers.

I entered school and walked along to my classroom for registration.

When registration was finished we went down to the assembly.

The principle spoke for about 30 minutes about a bird who never gave up.

Then the teachers handed out some awards and it was over.

I walked slowly to the classroom to get our report cards.

Personally this was favourite part of any last day of school.

I was always excited to see on my comments list the compliments from the teachers.

When we finally got our report cards.

The bell rang soon after.

I said goodbye to all the teachers and my friends hugging each and everyone of them in tears.

I even hugged the people I disliked and were mean to me like Cassidy, Kira and Brooke even though they act like they like me I know they hate my guts.

I was hugging my best friend, Amber tightly when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I pulled away from our hug and turned around to see none other than Austin.

I groaned and said, "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine. Talk." I said annoyed.

"Privately." he said and took my hand.

He led inside a classroom.

"Speak." I said quickly but quietly wanting to get out of here and back to my best friend for the last time since we were going to different universities.

"Okay. I know this year has been complicated. I just wanted to say that everything that happened this year meant nothing to me and I want to forget you. " he said with not a care in the world about my feelings.

I tear rolled down my eye.

He seriously want to forget everything that happened. Between us. Me.

Before I knew it I burst I to tears I never thought he meant something to me.

"Fine. You made my final year a misery and it meant nothing to you. You know what Austin I wish all the events this year never happened either but it did. Ok I will stay away from you and you don't come close to me. " I said in a weak voice running out the classroom in tears.

I ran back to my best friend and hugged her tightly and tears falling on her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes. I tried to stop crying and told to my best friend, "Bye. I will never forget you bestie."

"See your later ally-gator." she said sadly.

I pulled her into another huge hug and walked away crying out the school gates.

I was not sure why I was crying.

Was it because of the thing that happened between Austin and I?

Or because it was the last day of my senior year?

* * *

**In the present(One year later)**

**Still Ally's POV**

I walked into Marino High School for the reunion for the seniors of last year.

I was wearing this floral dress with pumps.

It's been a year since the whole incident with Austin and me finishing my Senior year.

I haven't seen him once not that I thought I would besides I lived in New York but I have been to Miami a couple of times during the holidays to see my friends and family.

MUNY is great. I love it.

I made a really nice best friend there. Her name is Trish. She lives in the apartment next door to mine.

I entered the hall to see my high school friends and enemies.

I walked over to Amber and hugged her.

She was around a couple of my other friends too.

"Hey." I said excited.

"Hi." she squealed, "Long time no see. How's MUNY?"

"It's awesome. How's the pilot university going?" I said.

"Amazing!" Amber said.

"I am gonna get something to drink." I said.

I walked up to the drink table and grabbed a clean cup.

I heard some footsteps behind me and suddenly I was soaking wet with juice all over me.

I turned around to see Cassidy and her friends giggling at me.

"Oops. Sorry." Cassidy said harshly and walked away.

I ran out of the door but bumped into someone on the way out and fell to the ground.

The person helped me up.

I looked up and saw the person I least wanted to see.

Austin.

"Ally! Ally wait! Can we please talk?" he yelled chasing after me.

"No! You said what you wanted to say the last day of senior year!" I said to him slowing down my pace.

"I though you wouldn't care you." he said.

I turned around and said, "If you said that before any of those events happened I wouldn't have cared. But since you didn't I do."

"Can we talk about this?" he said.

"No." I was walking to my car but something urged me to turn around.

I ran towards him.

It's like my legs had there own mind.

Before I knew it my lips was pressed onto his.

Fireworks exploded.

After like five minutes which to me felt like five seconds.

I pulled away and ran to my car because I heard Cassidy's, his girlfriend(Vomit) voice saying, "Austin! Where are you?"

Austin was confused and a little angry but he then also heard Cassidy's voice.

I opened the door to my car and got in.

I leaned back on the seat and thought:

What just happened?

Did I seriously do that?

I groaned.

I just caused myself a whole lot more complications?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? ****I hope you loved it! ****Review, fav and follow please.**

**Love **

**Rogan Lover**


End file.
